princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Special Rules And Systems These are traits and abilities inherent to the Princess supernatural template, as well as special rules employed by the game not present in the core World of Darkness. Charms are on their own page. The Princess Template copied from the document, to clean up and revise later Once a Royal Spirit blossoms, her life will never be the same. Her mind has now been opened to a layer of a world most will never see. But worse, she has no power to close it again. The intrusion of ancient memories into her dreams, a third eye that drinks in the world's pain eagerly, the constant call of her Inner Light – all of these will become a regular part of her everyday life. Without careful self-control and understanding, a princess may find herself overwhelmed by her own power. ' ' A princess is a being of magic and she has a talent for feeling the ebb and flow of energy that laces through life. The magical power generated by potential and hope can serve as a nearly limitless fuel for her own abilities, as long as she places herself within the chain of causality generating it. However, this presents the greatest danger to a princess as well – her spirit draws essence to itself without discrimination. Some is fuel and some is poison. A princess surrounded by nothing but pain and suffering will soon find herself driven mad by the dark magics that plague her. ' ' ''' All of this ' She finds herself constantly beset by dreams of an ancient time and with her magic, she can spin these dreams into reality. However, these dreams are demanding. She must live up to them ' ' ' ''' http:// The world is magic. But not everybody can see that. It charges everything. Every life, every action, every coincidence, every word, every thought – magic is the vital force that moves under the skin of the universe. Magic could be described as the fifth element, potential, the drive to act. However, it's never that simple. Magic would appear to be both the cause and the effect at the same time. It was magic that first spun the cosmos into being. But each action, from the littlest to the greatest, redefines the universe around it. A new existence is made by the blooms of magic that explodes from every and any event. Some of this magic is inconsequential in amount. Some is useless by nature. The form of Magic the potential and possibilities it represents, is intimately tied into the spirit and the meaning of the moment that created it. Most magic, then, is flavored with subtle meanings and motions that render it inaccessible for all but the most arcane of practitioners. But a certain amount can still be tapped by those with the ability. This is the magic of raw emotion, which thinking beings give off like body heat. Emotions tend to far outstretch our ability to act on them and the free magic left over disperses out into the world around us, becoming resonance. A Princess is concerned with two types of resonance, Righteous and Sinister. Righteous resonance is born out of life-affirming emotions: love, joy, excitement, enthusiasm, comfort, courage – those feelings that compel us to continue living. Sinister resonance is the opposite spectrum, those emotions that make existence seem painful and fruitless: fear, hatred, disgust, disdain, worthlessness, and helplessness. Righteous magic can be used by a Princess to empower and create, but Sinister magic is like poison and etches the soul like acid. Unfortunately, both surround a Princess in equal measure. * Princess may spend a point of magic to add one die to a dice pool for skills listed under the Everyday Magic of her Inspiration. * Princess may spend a point of magic to transform without a roll. *hile Transformed, a Princess may spend magic reflexively to negate one point of bashing or lethal damage. One point must be spent for each point of damage. This takes the form of bright sparks and electrical discharges exploding from the spot where the attack should have landed. * * http:// When a Princess' power first blossoms, it is barely the tiniest of sparks deep within a princess' soul. However, as time passes and the ancient spirit within her awakens, her power begins to shine like a roaring fire, strong enough to support great magics and bright enough to become an invisible presence in the material world. http:// Every moment of suffering, every time the strong pray on the weak, every innocent bit of schadenfreude -- all of this and more creates Sinister Resonance. As beings plugged into the magic of the world, the Reborn can't help but feel it, the same way a man with no coat or umbrella can't help but feel cold rain. A princess feels the pain of those around her, their loss of hope. Any time a person's life, in quantity or quality, is lessened, by inches or leagues, a Reborn's Sensitivity responds. The effects of a Haunting are considered cumulative. A character may spend a willpower point to remove a Haunting for a scene. To permanently remove a Haunting, she must confront the source of the Haunting in some way that fulfills her Inspiration Duties. If she does this, she regains no magic, but instead rolls Belief + Inner Light and removes one point of Haunting for each success. Any remaining Haunting points then fade at a rate of one per day. http:// 1-2: +2 modifier to Echo. 3-4: No modifier. 5-7: -1 modifier to Echo. 8-9: -2 modifier to Echo. 10: -4 modifier to Echo. 11+: Immune to Echo. http:// However, the Remnant does fully dominate her host's dreams and molds them into a microcosm of the Kingdom. The princess' dreams become a reenactment of the Kingdom and Cataclysm of her Remnant, much like a ghost remembering its own life and death. At first, these dreams may arrange themselves from the host's own everyday experiences, but as she draws closer to Blossoming, the dreams turn more and more mythic until they represent the Kingdom properly. The nature of the dreams depends on the cycle of the moon. When the moon is full, the princess dreams of nothing but glory and joy in the Kingdom. As the moon wanes, her dreams grow more desperate and darker as she finds herself fighting a losing war or stuck with an implacable task. Ultimately, at the new moon, the Cataclysm thunders through her dreamscape, ruining everything. Afterward, as the moon waxes, the desolate fades and she finds herself on the winning side once again, helping the Kingdom build up to its former greatness. On the first night of the new moon, a princess rolls her Inner Light. This determines the intensity of her dreams. For each success, she suffers a -2 penalty to all dice polls for one day, reflecting her exhaustion and despair after nightmare-filled nights. http:// 10: Selfish thoughts. Disparaging the Kingdom, even jokingly. 9: Minor selfish act. Breaking the Third Oath of their Inspiration. 8: Accidental injury. Causing a mortal to lose hope accidentally. 7: Ignoring a mortal losing hope. 6: Breaking the Second Oath of their Inspiration. Casually ignoring the loss of hope. 5: Assault. Purposefully causing a mortal to lose hope. 4: Impassioned manslaughter. Ruining someone’s life in a planned fashion. 3: Breaking the First Oath of their Inspiration. Premeditated murder. Purposefully causing wide spread misery. 2: Casual murder. Lowering a population’s standard of living. http:// Dramatic Failure: The princess fails to transform and her Phylactery discorporates. She must spend a Magic point and a Willpower point to resummon it, which takes a full round and requires her absolute concentration. Failure: The princess fails to transform and spends the full round. Success: The princess transforms as a full round action. If she rolls three or more successes, she transforms as a standard action. Blinding: The princess' entire physical appearance changes to reflect the powers and personality of her Past Life and Perfected Self. Her clothing changes into a reoccurring outfit specific to herself, often gaudy and symbolic, if not outright superheroic. Her own features, such as her age, eyes, hair, face, and physique, will change to reflect what she wants to look like, although this is more an idealized version of her original appearance rather than an entirely new one. She becomes a fantasy avatar of her own virtues and whimsy. Discrete: The princess' appearance doesn't change when she transforms. Instead, her Phylactery alters in form, either becoming a tool for her to utilize her powers with, incorporating into her body somehow, or attaching itself to her as a piece of jewelry. (She can conceal it, if she chooses, but she must uncover it when she uses her Charms.) Her clothing remains the same as she wore in her mortal form. Nothing prevents the princess from being recognized or recorded while transformed. She may spend a willpower point to alter her features for a scene, into an idealized or mythicized rendition of her normal appearance. No matter what, though, her clothing never changes and does not alter to accommodate her new form. Skills: +1 per two points, 1 specialty per point Attributes: +1 per three points Merits must be selected from the NWOD core book, excluding the following: Combat Styles (exception made for champions), merits relating to firearms, Contacts, Resources, Fame, Status, Retainer, and Allies. Additionally, Inspirations may also select merits from the following lists- Champions: Enhanced Item (Weapon), Combat Style, Tactics Troubadours: Hypnotic Voice, Imbued Item, Clairvoyance, Mind Reading Wizards: Occultation, Countermagic, Evocation, Invocation, See Spirit, See Ghost, Visionary Trance, Warding Graces: Aura Reading, Psychometry, Animal Empathy, Animal Possession, Communion Surgeons: Warding, Geomancy, Hypnotic Voice, Anti-Psi, Internal Alchemy Characters must still qualify for a merit before they can purchase it with Incarnation points. Inspirations Inspirations are the 'X-splats' of Princess, representing the fundamental way the individual Princess brings hope to the world. *Champion : Defenders of the weak and helpless. *Grace : Elegant and noble, leaders and diplomats of the Reborn *Mender : Those who take wounded flesh and wounded hearts and make them whole. *Seeker : Hunters of truth, banishers of lies, revealers of the hidden. *Troubador : Artists and exemplars who inspire greatness in others. Camraderies Camraderies are the 'Y-Splats' of Princess, representing which archetypal leader of the Kingdom the individual Princess is closest to and receives guidance from. *Clubs : The Queen of Storms leads the coven of Princesses who seek harmony with nature and draw strength from the natural world. *Diamonds : The Queen of Lights leads the conclave of progressive-minded Princesses who believe in constantly adapting and refining the Kingdom's techniques. *Hearts : The Queen of Hearts leads the court of Princesses with a strong traditionalist background who seek to bring back the Kingdom in form as well as spirit. *Spades : The Queen of Thieves leads a confederacy of winking scoundrels and good-hearted rogues who believe the best application of the rules is to break them. *Swords : The Queen of the Lost leads the company of Princesses who believe that their own purity must be sacrificed in order to return the Kingdom's light to humankind. *Tears : The Traitor Queen leads a dark contingent of Princesses who believe that the Kingdom cannot return until mankind reaches the nadir of absolute despair, and seek to extinguish all remaining hope in the world.